


Always Check Your Candy

by BeObscene



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Horror, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, Sexy Times, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: Karen Nelson and her daughter Allyson honor Laurie Strode by making sure Halloween is safe this year. But there might be something more to fear than Micheal Myers. In the midst of danger the two become closer than expected. WARNING: Karen/Allyson SMUT! Instead of Judy Greer as Karen in the 2018 movie she will be reimagined as being played by Christina Hendricks.
Relationships: Allyson Nelson/Karen Nelson
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

An orange sky in late September always changed Haddonfield. Bathing everything in that familiar yet eerie glow. Quiet town sure but don't all towns like it have secrets? Haddonfield had its tragedies, its legends and monsters. Halloween was a staple to the community but it brought pain to some who remembered a fateful night 40 years ago. Allyson Nelson walked home hardly bundled up with her hands in her pockets. She was with her friends from school: she promised to meet them later at a party and not flake out. She loved this time of year, the colors, the weather, that chill up her spine. Kind of romantic. She had no one right now but she figured she was better off after how badly her first ever relationship went. Cameron Elam. Ugh.

"He was a douche. Forget about him." Her friend Vicky said. She had been not exactly supportive after the breakup but did voice her opinion wherever she saw fit.  
Allyson kept her head down everytime he was brought up. It was hard enough avoiding him at school. She caught him making out with another one of her friends. It hurt. It sucked. 'You should've drop kicked his ass', that was what her grandmother would've said if she was still around. She felt unwanted even at home. It just seemed hard to reach anyone. She always defined her parents as clueless. They'd never get it, neither dated in high school and didn't meet until college.

When she came through the front door she was welcomed with clicking and clacking. She traced the noise to the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table with some ugly red Christmas sweater and looking over a .22 long rifle.  
"What the hell?"  
"Hey, honey," she said nonchalauntly, not even looking up.  
Allyson got a look at her arsenal on the table. The matriarch hated guns maybe more than she hated Halloween.  
"Are you going to rob the bank?"  
She laughed, "Nope. Going hunting."  
Allyson watched on perplexed. "What?"  
She didn't answer. Karen Nelson was brought up to be a survivor by her mother Laurie Strode, something she had always resented her for. Allyson's grandmother had survived an encounter with the man nicknamed 'The Shape'. Micheal Myers was infamous with the holiday. He killed Laurie's friends on Halloween night. His night of terror sent a shockwave through the whole state of Illinos.  
"Not going out?" Karen said looking up.  
"Later...to a party."  
"Cool."

Allyson was leaning on the possibility that her mother was fully losing it. She put her hand down on the gun Karen had her eyes on to check.  
"Mom. What are you doing?"  
Karen spoke without hesitation. She gave her daughter the same look she would if she was ever trying to discipline her. "I'm going to the Myers' house."  
She had lost it. Allyson let go of the gun and backed away. "Whoa, what?"  
"Just until midnight."  
"Does Dad know?"

Karen let out a sigh and looked over her daughter's scared pale face, "He's out of town. Look this is just..."

"You think he's going to break out?" She looked so helpless, memories of her grandmother no doubt repeated in her head. All of those warnings she gave whenever she was allowed a visit.

"No. But...it's what she wanted."  
"Wait...," Allyson frowned, this entire story was hard to swallow. Karen had her problems with her mother; she wanted to disassociate herself with everything involving Laurie and Micheal.

Karen put down what she was doing and comforted her. No tears but that didn't stop her from brushing some stray strands of hair away from the brunette's face.  
"Hey...she was still my mother. She left in her will that I go at least 3 nights out of the week leading up to Halloween."  
Allyson paused. Without blinking she said, "But it's not even October yet."  
Karen smiled and touched her chin, "Don't worry, OK? Just go hangout with your friends. I dont want to hire a babysitter."  
"I'm 18, weirdo, I don't need a babysitter." They both chuckled.  
"OK well I gotta finish up and get over there."  
"I'm coming," Allyson said, straightening her posture.  
Karen was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

Allyson put her hand back down on the gun she had a hold of earlier and lifted it up to her chest. "You heard me." She tried to look brave with a steely eyed glance, some kind of Clint Eastwood wannabe.

"No way."  
"Come on. You can't hangout at a murderer's house all by yourself."  
Karen pondered this instead of turning her offer down. "I never even showed you how to use one of these."  
Allyson didn't back down, "Well maybe it's finally time." One look emphasized her point.

They drove over to the old Myers' house. Edge of town in for the most part a nice neighborhood. The property was never sold, never torn down. It remained in ruins. This eyesore at the end of a suburban street vandalized and trespassed on.  
Inside was like a musty old barn. Layers up on layers of dust. Old family pictures on the walls. Holes in the baseboard that clearly sheltered mice. This was a real life haunted house after all.

Karen and Allyson sat down at the bottom of the old staircase adjacent the living room.

"Shouldn't we check out upstairs?"  
Karen cringed, "No."  
The second floor was where it all happened. The first killing when Micheal was just a little boy. He killed his sister while wearing a mask on a similar Halloween night.  
It was late. Cold. Allyson's phone kept beeping something obnoxious every minute or so.  
"Why don't you just turn it off."  
"No...it could be important.  
Karen watched her daughter sulk. "He was going to be there tonight wasn't he?"  
"I don't know...I don't care."  
"Look. Trust me. You're way better off. Treating you like that is not OK."

Allyson rolled her eyes. No way she was talking about this with her. Almost an hour went by. Allyson sent one text out to say she wasn't feeling well. She was nervous to read the possible one hundred replies she got back. She pretended not to care who was there. It ate at her. For whatever reason both felt a sense of someone watching them. Surely not Micheal Myers but what could've been an animal. Harmless most likely but it was enough to give them the creeps. Karen clutched that .22 in her gloved hands; she still had that stupid sweater on. On the floor next to her was a spilled baggie of candy that must've fallen out of her pocket. Allyson wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed them before. Tiny jube-jubes, gummy worms and candy corn. She snuck a couple of them and popped them in her mouth but not without Karen seeing.

"What are you...you are seriously the only person I know that eats that."  
"What? It's good," Allyson offered her a piece but Karen refused, "At least it isn't black licoryse."  
"I don't understand how you can stand this," Karen rubbed her arms. Seeing Allyson without a jacket only made her feel colder, "I need another layer."  
"I've always loved this time of year. This kind of cold never bothered me."  
"Can't disagree more."  
"Come on, you had a pumpkin spice latte yesterday."  
"OK so some seasonal stuff I like. Look at me I'm a hypocrite!" Karen said, throwing her hands up.  
"Well I guess I am for Christmas. I kind of like the lights and the tree but I'm not a fan of the commercialism."

Karen laughed. After a moment after some cheerful banter she got a little serious, "I grew up hating the rumours."  
Allyson's stomach knotted, she knew she heard her fair share around town. "Lots of people still think they were brother and sister."  
Karen shook her head, "Or that it was all part of some demonic cult and he was controlled by them."  
"Oh, yeah," Allyson said, recalling a conversation with friends, "Was it called Thorn?"  
Karen razed at it, "Some bullshit like that. People like to have their own theories."  
"Yeah...it's like people can't just face the facts."

Her friends liked to talk shit about Haddonfield. Nothing better to do around there. Other than talk about cults and serial killers they made lists of people they'd like to screw. Normally this game was played by her guy friends, Oscar and Dave would normally play this game, mainly Dave's idea as he wanted to creep out his girlfriend Vicky. Teachers, cat ladies and even on occasion, Allyson's mom. Karen was a beautiful woman but it got super pervy at times. But as Allyson put it, he really didn't mean it. All shock value.  
"Major Milf alert," he'd say if he caught a glimpse of Karen when he was around anyone.  
"That's sick!" Vicky would smack him harder every time he said, "That's her mom! Perv! She used to drive us to school!"  
He'd laugh seeing that Allyson would laugh along too, maybe embarrassed but not flipping her shit.  
"I'm not talking about your mom, babe."  
"Blleecchh!"

Allyson kept leaning forward. Eyes were heavy but her head jerking kept her awake. Karen took her hand. It was so weird feeling this tired. She was always good for staying up late but for whatever reason she just lost energy in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, we'll get out of here soon, Ok?"  
"OK," said a half asleep teen. She nuzzled her head on Karen's shoulder.  
"You know what we should do? We should make candy apples like we used to."  
"Yes. Candy apples," yawned Allyson, trying to be excited  
"You used to love them. Only thing I liked making for anyone that came to the door..."

She noticed Allyson's head droop. Fast asleep. It would be a challenge moving her out of there. She couldn't help but smile at this sleeping princess. She went to kiss her on the cheek. Unknown to her, she woke up and turned to her at just the right moment. Maybe it was the thought she was dreaming and meeting a stranger but it was a full on mouth to mouth kiss that almost lasted a second too long for it to be an accident.

Allyson backed away and wiped her mouth, mortified, "What the hell, Mom?"  
"I was going to kiss your cheek!"  
"Argh! I can't believe you!"  
"I was just trying to kiss your cheek! Oh my god, calm down!"  
"That was seriously messed up!"

She continued to keep wiping her mouth as if someone poisoned her. She ate some more candy corn to put a new taste in her mouth and get off the fact she was going second base with her mom. No one would let her live it down if they ever found out.

"You're fine. You'll live," Karen laughed.  
"You better not tell anyone about this."  
"Why on Earth would I?"  
"I know you," Allyson did an impression of Karen, with full on exaggeration, "You should've seen Allyson! She was so adorable kissing me!"  
Karen groaned and gave her a shove. "Come on let's go!"  
Allyson didn't stop mocking her when they got to the car. Allyson took another look at the house. That vacant, disturbing...Someone in the window. Allyson squinted but just wasn't sure. She grabbed Karen's shoulder just as she was backing up.  
"Whoa did you see that?"  
"See what?" Karen slammed the brakes, fearing she was going to run over a cat. Allyson pointed to the window, "There's nothing there, honey."  
Allyson looked back again. She was right. Maybe a trick of the light or something.  
"Let's just get you to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Loser you did not have a cold you were perfectly fine!" Vicky refused to believe anything that came out of Allyson's mouth after being ignored all night, "You're buying my lunch today." She jabbed Allyson in the arm.  
At least Dave was there for her, he assured her, "Cameron wasn't there."  
"I don't care..."

She moped about the rest of the day. She wasn't at all her bright self and by the looks of things she likely wouldn't be. In English class they were on Poetry, something she'd normally be invested in but she found herself looking out the window instead. The fall leaves out on the field were a lot more interesting than her elderly teacher trying to murder the author's words with every syllable spoken out loud. She swore she saw someone looking up at her classroom from behind a bush. Someone dressed in a big black cloak. Couldn't see a face. Vicky interrupted her by whispering her name to get her attention. Allyson turned to her to see what was so important. There was Vicky with her mouth open and pretending to gag herself with a pen. Allyson wasn't amused, she looked back at the window. Big black cloak was gone. It could've been someone's Halloween decorations blowing in the wind. The way it looked before the person would have yo be 7 feet tall.

"I can't go to the mall tonight. My mom needs me."  
Vicky gave her the weirdest look, "Why? What's up?"  
"Just helping around the house," Allyson sighed, hating explaining herself.  
Vicky knew her friend was way more introverted than her but she was getting sick of her goody-two-shoes bullshit. They were in high school of course and it was quickly coming to an end.  
"Fine whatever you better help me study tomorrow."  
"I will I promise," she said, holding her sore arm.  
Karen texted her in class asking her if she was still going to the house with her.  
Allyson jokingly texted, "You're not going to try and make out with me are you?"  
"Only if you want to hon."  
"Uhhhhh"  
"Come on I wasn't that bad was I?"  
"Well can't say I've had better LOL."  
"Best you ever had?"  
There was a long break before Allyson said anything.  
"I've gotta get to my next class LTR"

On the way home Allyson walked alone. This time she did bring a thin jacket to wear mainly because the wind really wasn't seasonal. The street was so dead like she was living in a ghost town now. She passed Dave's house. There was this dummy sitting in a chair on his porch. It was made up to look like a redheaded woman with short denim shorts and flannel top. For exaggerated effect the female dummy had two big lopsided pumpkins under the flannel shirt. She couldn't help but laugh as it resembled a certain someone she knew.

When she got on her block she saw something blowing in the wind. It was that cloak. Whoever it was was standing in someone's front yard. She was nervous but didn't want to admit being afraid. She marched right up to this jackass. She grsbbed at the fabric and instead of seeing a face she was petrified to see a skull. She also noticed the strings. It was some Grim Reaper decoration someone had hanging on a clothesline. She heard the unmistaken laughter of 12 year olds watching her from inside the house. She felt like such a moron.

"Hey, Mom," Allyson called.  
Karen was in the kitchen cooking roast. She had everything ready for tonight by the door. Allyson wanted her to teach her to shoot but she didn't seem to think it was needed which only made Allyson question how serious her mother was taking this.  
Karen was drying her hands with an old towel when Allyson joined her in the kitchen.  
"Oh, Ally...I'm sorry about that text I sent that wasn't very appropriate."  
Allyson shrugged, "Don't worry about it Ok?"  
"Are you sure? I hope I didn't scar you for life. I don't want you to be talking to therapists about your creepy mom."  
Allyson laughed, "We're a Lifetime movie waiting to happen."  
Karen cringed, "Not the fun kind."  
Allyson stopped and frowned, "Um I don't think anyone wants to see a romantic comedy about a mother and daughter."  
Karen shuddered, "Yeessh...," not exactly great talk before dinner, "This is ready let's eat."  
"Awesome," Allyson walked around her and tugged at her apron strap rather suggestively and smiled back at her, puckering her lips.  
"Ha Ha very funny you."

Another trip to the Myers' house and a new bag of candy Allyson found on the stairs.  
"Gummy worms? Maybe bring some chocolate next time."  
"Huh?"  
Allyson shared the bag with Karen. They waited around for an hour or two for the bastard to show. The occasional jokes about their kiss made the time fly by.  
"Well no Mikey tonight. We packing it in?"  
"What no make out session?" Karen said, lifting an eyebrow. Allyson sighed and planted her hands firmly on Karen. Her eyes were so locked and intense that Karen got scared and jerked her head back. Allyson laughed sporadically.  
"Oh my god you thought I was serious!"  
"Did not!"  
They playfully shoved each other and got the hell out of there. They took a break and decided to go again next week in order to concentrate on other commitments.  
"I can't just go to the Myers' house with you every night. What am I going to tell people? Something like: Yeah guys you see my mom likes us to have our secret alone time. Ya know can't have the neighbors finding out."  
"What are you ashamed of us?" Karen would say dramatically holding her chest.  
Allyson almost fell over laughing.

Next week Allyson finally got her wish. Karen had full chocolate bars. Score! Sure she could've bought her own but this was kind of special. She picked a large bar of Hershey chocolate off the steps and tore the wrapper off with complete disregard.  
"Chocolate. How cliche."  
Karen gave her a funny look. She frowned at the bar like she had never seen it before. Allyson had a piece of the bar in her mouth, one half sticking out. She teased Karen with it, suggesting her to take the other end. Karen laughed and shook her head at this clown. Karen took a quick bite, not coming too close to her daughter's lips.  
This chocolate was very rich, the creamy kind that would melt in your mouth. Likely German, something neither were used to. Both ate their respective chocolates and smiled giddily at each other. A sugar rush gave them the giggles. Melted chocolate was already dripping out of their mouths and down their chins. Karen lifted her sweater above her head.  
"Stupid thing is itchy anyway," she complained.  
"Here let me help you with that."

Allyson helped her out of it and spared it from getting ruined by tossing the red and white abomination on the floor. Allyson had a blouse on that hugged her body tightly. Allyson smiled at the much better looking pumpkins trying to escape than the ones on that dummy. Karen continued eating her chocolate letting it ooze out of the corner of mouth and down her neck. Allyson stopped the running trail with two fingers. Karen watched her happily suck the chocolate off and helped herself to what was left. Allyson watched on stunned at how much pressure she used to do so.

Karen answered her wide eyes with, "Can't waste it."  
Allyson kissed Karen on the cheek where she spotted a dab of the brown cream. "See how you like it."  
Allyson teased her again with a piece from the second bar dangling out of her mouth. This time there was no laughter. Karen looked dead serious from what Allyson could tell. She swore something behind her eyes changed. She went to bite the piece off the chocolate before Allyson could ask if she was ok. Instead of biting the piece however, Karen open her mouth and kissed Allyson. This time it was no accident.

Allyson would've pushed her off, stood up to get away but something else was keeping her there. Her brain was screaming: "WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
But that chocolate. That cream. It melted so fast in her mouth. Her tastebuds exploded. This was bliss. The two women savoured the taste. Eyes closed, they moaned in ecstacy. This forbidden kids made all the sweeter. Their guards were down. Their hands explored each others' bodies. Tongues touching, bodies rubbing together. It was in other ways what both would've wanted but not with the person they were with.

The chocolate made a mess of both but they didn't care. All over their hands and now on their clothes. Allyson kissed Karen's beautiful neck. Karen kissed her face all over in return leaving a chocolate kiss as a signature all over her face.

"AHHHH."

Like cats in heat, that's what they sounded like. It was every bit as disturbing and arousing as you'd expect. Both kissed for much much longer than either had ever before.  
After some more time both were dehydrated and pulled away leaving a chocolatey string of saliva between them. They got so caught up in the moment that they didn't even see it was now half past midnight. Eventually getting some of their bearings they kind of realized what had happened. They looked all around like they were trapped in a dream. With their chocolate covered faces they looked at the mess they caused.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Mom...I don't know what got into me," she said this so quietly like a scared little girl.  
"That's Ok baby..."  
Karen hugged her nice and tight, unsure what could've come over her. Everything was still a blur and for probably good reason, shame. She helped her daughter up and left for home. 

Karen this time swore she saw someone but not in a window like Allyson had before. It was someone in a dark trench coat and hat. He remained in darkness just cross the street standing away from the streetlight. That was enough for one night. No more chocolate. Too much of a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Allyson's brain couldn't make any sense of what occured at the Myers' house. It had been three days but her head was still foggy. Did she do something wrong? Why did she get this sick feeling when she tried so hard to recall that night's events. Something about chocolate? She felt a migraine coming.

"Yo!"  
Vicky was growing impatient of her just staring out her bedroom window at the dead tree on her front lawn. Allyson agreed...well she never really refused...to help Vicky study for some other big test coming up. So far they read through half a chapter of the anatomy section.

"I said: Yo!"

She threw an eraser at the back of Dream Girl's head.  
"Ow," Allyson said with hardly any reaction; Vicky didn't really throw it that hard, she was notoriously weak like that.  
"I didn't drag you over here to look out the window like a tard."  
"Sorry I..."  
"Did he talk to you?"  
Allyson had to do a double take, "Huh?"  
Vicky was getting more and more irritated with her friend's state of mind.  
"Cameron!"  
"Right. No," Allyson gave her head a shake.  
"Dude is your head like a Magic 8 Ball? What's up with you?"  
"Nothing...," she said distraught, she looked down at the comforter.  
Vicky looked her over more closely, "...Wait...are you seeing someone?"  
"No," Allyson said shakily.  
Vicky took her ice cold hand and tried to see what was wrong but Allyson wasn't very cooperative.  
"I can't be too much longer."  
"Come on what's going on? You can tell me."  
Allyson tried again to think back. Mom. Myers' house. Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate...  
"Chocolate."  
Vicky frowned, "What about it?"  
Allyson shuddered, "The last thing I can remember. I'm having trouble like I blacked out or something."  
"And you tasted chocolate?" She laughed, hitting her with one of her pillows.  
Allyson sighed, "Serious, Vick, I feel like something terrible happened but I just can't remember...my mom was with me but she's been really quiet about it."  
"Maybe chocolate is your weakness?" Vicky teased her by crunching on a chocolate covered pretzel nice and closed to her face.  
"As if. Caramel all the way."

She was getting disgusted by chocolate now, just the sight of that dark brown pretzel all salty and sweet made her queezy. Vicky made a crack about it being related to Carmen in some psychological way and now she would be sick everytime she saw it.

"It's not all about him," Allyson grimaced.  
"Whatever. You staying for dinner, bitch?"  
Allyson massaged her temples, "No. I promised my mom I'd go home and help her toss some salad."  
Vicky could not contain herself by just how wrong that sounded. "Dude did you just say you're gonna go home and toss your mom's salad?"  
Allyson didn't have a clue what she even said wrong she had to watch her best friend roll and laugh on the bed like an imbecile.  
"Fine. Whatever I'm going."  
Allyson picked up her things, she didn't even say goodbye.  
Vicky texted Dave about it, she still couldn't believe him and Chuck made a Halloween dummy of Karen, it was so messed up and he knew it; he knew she'd be mad, she wished Allyson would be too.

"Hey, Mom, I'm home!"  
No answer. That was scary. Allyson thought she would find her in the kitchen but the lights weren't even on. No guns or food. For some reason she felt the need to grab one of the butcher knives carelessly left out. Was this a horror movie? Possibly, she couldn't rule it out. She asked her grandmother what it was like that night with Micheal Myers, she didn't realize the trauma that night truly caused her. She knew she was strong but she wondered if she would be. She found a note on the kitchen table along with $20. Karen had gone to the Myers' house without her, she didn't have time to cook. Her reasoning for leaving her behind, "I don't think you should Be in that world".

It almost sounded like she was ordering her to stand down. The salad bowl and a few groceries were left unopen. No salad tossing tonight. Allyson cringed. She just now realized what she told Vicky. She could be so naive and Vicky had a dirty mind.

Something black ran past the window. Allyson jumped. She heard what sounded like a lock rattling. A bang. She got a grip on herself and walked out to the living room. They had no security system; Grandma always called them 'Dead meat' and 'pussies'. Another noise like someone stomping their feet. If this was some dumb prank it was not funny and just juvenile. She opened the front door ready to blast at whoever this shit was.

"...Cameron?"

Cameron Elam was standing there on the front porch looking just how he did when she caught him kissing her now ex-friend Alexa. It really was like seeing a ghost.

"Ally...what's with the knife?"  
Allyson only now realized she was carrying the knife she took from the kitchen. She had it raised above her head ready to slash. She put her arm down, knife rested behind her back.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She wanted to get angry but she honestly found it difficult looking him in the eye.  
His voice was stilted, he must've worked up quite a nerve to go over and see her, "I...I wanted to see you...I'm. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I..."  
Allyson closed her eyes, she just wanted him to disappear, "Stop just stop."  
"Allyson please...Can I come in and talk?"  
Allyson's knife hand grabbed the door handle, ready to shut it; he looked surprised, maybe even scared of her. "I don't want you here."  
"She meant nothing!" his pleas were getting more pathetic.  
"Fuck you! And stop following me!" He was taken aback, this was the first he had seen her in weeks. She turned to go back inside when he grabbed her arm. Maybe it was a shot of adrenaline but she had never moved faster. The knife tore through Cameron's sleeve and he yelped, a cut that hardly broke the skin but he still whined like a baby and applied pressure to it.

"You're crazy! What the hell?"

Allyson panicked and didn't know what else to do so she shut the door and bolted it. A sliver of blood on the blade almost made her faint. Cameron continued to curse outside.  
She cleaned the knife in the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on her face. She never got that angry but then again she'd never been treated this bad. Like she was disposable.

It got dark fast, wasn't even that late but Allyson was getting worried. She didn't order anything with the money, she didn't eat, she just kept watching the window waiting for the car to pull in. Screw it she wasn't a helpless victim she was going to go to the Myers' house.  
She took the knife, it was like it was glued to her hand; her gut told her she needed it. She hid it in her jacket pocket. Damn these streets were dead but it was so great walking under the big full moon as leaves spiraled in the autumn breeze.  
There was the Myers' house up ahead but something was strange or stranger. A light was on upstairs very dim like a bedside lamp even though there shouldn't be any power connected up there. Karen seemed scared about going up there before but maybe she got some courage and went up to investigate. Allyson froze at the sound of a woman's shriek. There was no one else around and it definitely had to be coming from upstairs. Allyson ran to the front door, shocked to find the rusted knob jammed.

She shouted "Mom! Mom!"

She ran to the back of the house but it was like someone had sealed every window and door shut. She wasn't giving up she climbed the tree outside of that window with the light on. Those branches were weak and could give at any moment. She reached for the window sill, she hadn't climbed trees since maybe she was 11 and somehow she thought she was a lot braver back then because seeing the ground beneath her made her stomach back flip. She did a little jump to the window, her legs hit the side of the house hard and she used all of her strength to hold herself on that window ledge. She thought she was in better shape than this because she was awfully out of breath. She pulled herself over the ledge and fell inside of a bedroom. Allyson looked around at the empty and dusty space that used to be a teenage girl's bedroom. Everything was grey. The floor, the walls, the bed, the desk with a big makeup mirror. This was where Judith Myers was murdered. There was some graffiti on on on wall. Allyson picked herself up to check it out. A leaf, maybe an axe? It was odd and there were even some small ones drawn with the dust on the floor. Allyson went to go walk out into the hallway when she bumped into Karen.

"Mom!"  
"Ally?"

Allyson threw her arms around her. She squeezed her body nice and tight while nuzzling under her chin. Karen was stunned but she held the girl, she had only just woken up by passing out at the bottom of the stairs. Allyson smiled, noticing that she wasn't wearing an ugly Christmas sweater she was currently wearing an ugly Halloween sweater complete with pictures of big pumpkins and Jack O' lanterns.

"Are you alright, I heard screaming."  
"I just woke up I heard noise upstairs. Definitely not any screaming...," her eyes shifted from Allyson to the knife on the floor, it must've fallen out of her pocket. It rested perfectly with the blade sticking right into the worn wooden floor, "What were you doing with that?"  
Allyson continued to hug her mom, scared of letting her go, "I...I was scared...," she planted a wet kiss on Karen's cheek.  
"You...you came here to save me? You thought I was in trouble?"  
"Yeah...," Allyson felt a little bit ashamed of her actions. Seeing her eyes well made Karen kiss her sweet face several times over.  
Allyson's hands accidentally touched Karen's buttocks, she felt like the world's biggest weirdo until she felt something in her back pocket. She pulled out a pouch of caramel M&Ms. For someone that didn't want her daughter there she made sure to bring her favourite thing in the world.  
Karen flexed an eyebrow when she saw her with the small pouch, "You bring a snack?"  
Sure, like she didn't know it was there. Allyson popped a couple in her mouth only for Karen to get inspired to steal the pouch for herself. She knew she loved caramel just as much as her. Of course Karen had to try and hog them she even tried hiding the pouch in her pockeyscagain; she tried being clever switching it between hands and making Allyson guess which pocket it was in. She grabbed Karen's ass very hard.

"Whoa!" Karen laughed.  
Allyson kept squeezing and copping a feel, she knew it had to be back there, "I know you've got them!"  
"Allyson!" Karen laughed.

Nothing was off limits for this girl when it came to salty and sweet. Both laughed as Allyson fought to get them and Karen playfully tried to hold her back. Both felt giddy, not so much as they did with that chocolate but something more. Their skin was all tingly, their vision was blurred like looking through fogged glass. Karen looked really...good...delicious even. Allyson's heart was pounding, soon she couldn't hear anything, her mother sounded so far away even though she was in her arms. Karen lost her balance and fell into a chair pulling Allyson with her. Great all she had now were probably crushed M&Ms. Allyson licked her lips at the sight of Karen's. She swore she saw more caramel and she was going for it. Karen felt like she was dreaming, she lost control of her motor functions as her daughter took a hold of her.

"Ally?"  
"It's alright, Mom."

She tasted the deliciousness. It took hold of her, she couldn't let go. Karen tasted it too. Both sucked each other's lips. That sweet and salty taste. Allyson tugged at the bottom of Karen's sweater. Their tongues wrapped around each others'. Karen's sweater disappeared. Her shirt might as well have never been there. She kissed Karen's collar bone and licked her neck. How caramel got there was a mystery. Allyson's top was gone. Seeing how filled out her mother was did make her envious. Seeing them in that hot pink bra made her head so full of emotion she didn't understand. How did caramel get all over her? She licked the tops of Karen's beautiful breasts. Karen allowed this. Her body never felt this good. She had some of Allyson's hair balled up in her hand, moaning and tugging. The bra was off and there was no going back. Karen's breasts hadn't been sucked like this in ages. Allyson still tasted caramel. She was rough when pulling on her nipples. These gorgeous gifts were all hers. She was very handsy.

"Oh baby...," Karen purred.  
"Oh, Mom...I...I..."  
"It's ok baby."

They both looked at each other with sex drunk eyes. Allyson got down on her knees and kissed Karen's chubby belly. Karen giggled and held her hands out.

"Come back up here, honey. Back up on Mommy's lap."  
Allyson obeyed. They continued kissing. Allyson couldn't stop touching her, clawing at her. Karen unzipped Allyson's pants without her even knowing. Karen's fingers slid inside of her. Allyson gasped but trusted her in the moment. She did the same to her but feeling more hair down there. She followed Karen's lead in inserting and pumping her fingers.  
"That's it!" Karen told her, "That's it! Keeping looking at me!"  
She did her one better by pressing her forehead into hers. Her breathing was heavy, she almost sounded like a dog. They both kept at it, their fingers thrusting deep inside each other. Allyson's pants dangled down around her ankles. She groaned at the pain and the sheer pleasure. Allyson's face smooshed into Karen's when she finally came to a climax. They exchanged soft kisses at it looked like they were both spent.  
"Oh...Ally...," Karen whispered.  
"I'm sorry, Mom...I don't know what I..."  
"It's ok, baby."

She stuck her fingers in her mouth so she could taste her own sweetness. She sucked her own fingers tasting Karen before Karen took her fingers and sucked her own juices. Can't let it go to waste. They lied there still in a state of satisfied confusion. They picked up their clothes. Neither said a word. They dressed themselves with these big smiles plastered o their faces. Allyson couldn't help but hold onto one of Karen's boobs for comfort on the way out. They were like young lovers when they went back downstairs. When they passed the threshold of the front door of the house that's when it donned on both of them what just happened... They turned and looked at each other and screamed at the top of their lungs until inexplicitly fainting on top of each other on the porch


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definatly will be more chapters even after Halloween!

"Hey Mom where are the bats?"  
"Uh...try the closet by my room."  
Karen was concentrating hard on stirring a bowl of icing mix. Allyson came back with a ziplock bag of rubber bats to hang up.  
"Are...Are you putting those in here?"  
"Yeah...," Allyson, said coyly, hiding her face behind some stray hair, "What's wrong with here?" She got so quiet, not so cheerful.  
"It...It doesn't seem very appropriate...does it?" Karen's happy facade was also taking its toll on her.  
Allyson looked around at the already orange and red covered walls, the pictures of smiling Jack o'lanterns and scary black cats taped up.  
"But..."  
"Put them up in the living room, honey, lots of room in there." She finally looked up at her. She smiled but there was something else behind it that made Allyson cringe; she didn't return a smile. She was about to go when something jolted her memory, "Oh um...Vicky's mom says, "Hi."  
"Oh...great..I'll have to visit her soon", she never stopped stirring even when her hand was getting sore. The icing could not be more whipped.  
Allyson came back into the kitchen for scotch tape, seeing her mother pick up the pace of her stirring caused her to feel knots in her stomach. She hesitated to say anything.  
"Are you going to the dance with your friends?"  
Allyson watched her body shake as that wooden spatula did a hundred more laps. She zoned out a moment, "Uh yeah...I still have to pick out a costume."  
"Oh...," Karen grunted, "You better...hurry...you...don't have...long..."  
"Mom!"

The spatcula broke in two. Karen struggled to stop her hands from shaking. She wiped sweat from her brow. Allyson tried to help, trying to take the broken handle and to see if maybe there were any cuts on her mother.

"Let me see!"  
"I'm fine!" Karen held onto her own wrist and bent over the the counter.  
"Mom please I just want to..."  
"ALLYSON!"  
Karen pushed her away. Allyson was just as shocked at this as Karen. They looked at each other for a moment before Allyson ran off.  
"Wait! Allyson! Wait! I didn't mean to...fuck..."

Allyson sat idly on a lawn chair at Oscar's house in his garage while him and Mark messed around with Mark's electric guitar and drum kit. Vicky brought some apple cider for her from inside the house.

"OK, seriously you have to tell me what's up."  
Allyson turned her whole body away from her, she just couldn't do this.  
"Nothing," Allyson sighed, "Nothing is up."  
"Bullshit. You're ditching school and me. You stab Cameron. And you decide to call me out of fucking nowhere?" She looked her over, she was like a trauma patient, might as well have been a vegetable by the empty expression on her face.  
"Holy shit are you dying?"  
Allyson let out a sigh and finally turned to her and said, "You really wanna know?"

Allyson remembered being in bed but she didn't know how she got there. She blacked out. She remembered everything. Everything. She was in her pajamas. Karen changed her. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. This sick feel wouldn't go away. She hardly ate, didn't go to school. She ignored calls and messages. She hardly seen her mother either. A plate of food was left at her door on a tray. Her mother no doubt going through worse than her. They couldn't go back to normal after what they did...

"We'll just pretend it never happened," she told her still shaken daughter at the dinner table one lonely evening.  
"But why did it happen?"  
Karen didn't have an answer she just hung her head and breathed.  
"Let's not think about it."

In time they adjusted. A few more days and they were talking about normal things. Allyson wanted to go back to school, she missed too much time. Karen wanted to honor Laurie Strode and go back to the Myers' house.

"Maybe you shouldn't...it's OK we'll stay here...carve pumpkins."

Karen became more like herself again. Allyson's smile was infectious. Karen decided she did enough at the Myers' house, it was already well into October and she hadn't even decorated.

"I guess it is time to get a start on those candy apples."  
Allyson smiled so hard, Karen pinched her cheek.  
They bought apples from the local farmer's market together, picked out pumpkins. They goofed around, anything to get normalcy back.  
"Micheal Myers isn't coming back. He'll die locked up," Allyson assured her.  
"Yeah," Karen sounded half convinced.

Karen put on some music while she decorated with Karen, not Halloween music but some Bob Dylan, her favourite.  
Allyson got the bowl of caramel ready. "This a big enough bowl?"  
"Oh no go bigger," she laughed, washing the apples under the sink.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, haha."  
When she poured it into the biggest bowl they had, Allyson couldn't help but laugh, "OK this is way too much caramel."  
"No it's not!"

They both laughed and shoved each other playfully. Allyson got a little bit of caramel on her nose. Karen kissed it off. Allyson gave her a funny look and laughed. They were both getting closer to each other without really realizing, even when Karen's breasts pressed into Allyson. Allyson dipped her fingers into the bowl; Karen did likewise. They started just stealing it for themselves but then fed the sticky sweetness into each others' mouths. They never broke eye contact. They both seemed very in sequence.

"Fuck it! Karen exclaimed. She grabbed hold of Allyson and kissed her with such passion that Allyson felt like an explosion went off. Her hands gripped her mother's ass so tight she was greeted with a warm groan of pure ecstasy. The open mouth kiss didn't stop. Karen lifted her daughter up onto the kitchen island; pushing everything off but the bowl of caramel.

In a brief moment Allyson got her senses back and pulled away, "Whoa! Whoa! Mom this is wrong!"  
"I know baby but...I just can't stop...I can't help myself!"  
She pulled at Allyson's shirt. As much as Allyson wanted to resist but couldn't. "Shit!"

Allyson helped get her shirt off and Karen licked her exposed breasts. Allyson threw her head back almost theatrically and moaned, "Oh I love that sound you make, baby!" She lied her down gently onto her back, "I have such a special treat for you!"

She put two fingers in her mouth and watched Allyson take it like her pet, sucking them obediently and making a happy noise. Allyson watched in glee as Mom took off another one of those ugly Halloween sweaters she had on and watched on aroused at those giant tits bounce in a bra that was not sexy but she made it so. You can believe it came off. Allyson'scmind might've exploded at the sight of them but then again she had no idea what kind of treat the woman had in store for her. Karen smiled proudly with her naked upper body exposed and even her chest heaved out. When she started to lean over the bowl, Allyson got excited.

"Oh my God, Mom are you...please tell me you are!"  
"What? THIS!?"  
Karen dipped her boobs into the bowl of caramel!

Allyson's jaw fell open. The warm, golden brown ooze stayed on nicely. Karen smiled at her hungry girl and held them out for her. Allyson had her tongue way out and prepared for a tasty treat. Karen placed one boob into Allyson's mouth and giggled as she sucked the caramel off. "Nice and clean now, I want them spotless!" Allyson responded with a moan. Allyson bit down gently onto the nipple when she sucked hard enough to get to it. That sucktion sound really turned Karen on. "Ooh, baby!" The next boob in her face was even tastier, she was getting caramel all over her face and in her hair but Allyson didn't care. This straight A, proper good girl, well behaved, never did anything wrong in her life was sucking caramel off her strict mother's boobs and about to have sex with her for the second time.

Allyson's pants came off with Karen's fast hands on the zipper. Allyson had the desperate urge to taste her but Karen was very persuasive about tasting her first. "You'll get your turn I promise!"

Allyson's pussy was wet and dripping already. Rather than finger her, Karen stuck her tongue into the tight hole and had the thrill of her life. She knew exactly where to go, where to touch her. Allyson held onto her mess of red hair and braced herself. Her naked legs stretched up into the air as she was eaten out. She wasn't one for much swearing but she couldn't help it, this was too good, too wild. Karen came up for air but Allyson demanded she get back down there and finish her off. Karen loved this side of her she awakened and listened without arguing. She happily put her face back in and made her orgasm. Allyson's cries and convulsions were nearly enough to make Karen do the same but once she gave Allyson a break from that excitement she pulled her down from the island and got up there herself. Pants around her ankles, Allyson threw them aside.

"Why do you still have those on?" She said, pointing to the granny panties Karen was sporting. Allyson helped her mother out of them by sliding them off with her teeth.  
"Fuck you're sexy!" Karen exclaimed.  
Allyson smirked, "You're hot as hell."

She pushed an ecstatic Karen back on the island and got on top of her. The pair made out, Allyson still playing with Karen's tits and licking off any remaining caramel. She got freaky and scooped up more from the bowl and splotched it on new ares she hadn't licked yet. She made a trail of kisses down to her stomach and her crotch. Karen squeezed her breasts in her hands as every touch was so sensitive to her especially knowing it was Allyson it was just making the experience better. Allyson went down on her and kept making comments of how she tasted better than the caramel and how she was going to 'Fuck her brains out'. Karen never got much pillow talk and never could have guessed it would come from her but it was what the housewife needed. 'I'm going to treat you like a queen'.

"Allyson! Oh! Allyson!" Karen squeezed her boobs harder, she pinched her hot red nipples.  
Her gates finally flooded and Allyson was gifted with her cum. She wasn't done though, she still kissed her all over, this beautiful goddess. Both looked like hot messes. They sat on the kitchen island together, both naked and covered with the remaining caramel. The high wore off from their latest sexcapade. Took a few minutes before they said anything to each other.

"Allyson..."  
"...Yeah, Mom?..."  
"That was the last time..."  
"Yeah..."

But it wasn't. They had sex again two nights later. When they thought they had a control on their urges they were back clawing at each other. They couldn't resist each other to the point that they went back to their rooms and just pretended it didn't happen. Both forgot they were already well into October. Halloween and Micheal Myers just didn't seem important.  
"What if Dad comes home and catches us?"  
"Doing what?" Karen asked, acting like she didn't know what she was talking about.  
"You know..."  
Karen's face sank, she looked at the floor before she could face her, "Your father and I...are getting a divorce."  
"W-What?" Allyson felt she'd been shot.  
"It's not your fault this is something that we've talked about since last summer."  
Allyson was on the verge of a panic attack. When Karen tried to get close to her to hug her, Allyson noticed the top buttons of her top undone exposing just a tiny bit of cleavage. "Mom!" She warned, Karen buttoned them up but it was too late, Allyson sprang at her and ripped her blouse open. Her mouth was on her neck when Karen protested but she had no choice but to give in again.

Vicky waited for Allyson to answer her, "Uh, so are you going to tell me?"  
"They're getting a divorce."  
Vicky was taken off guard by that, her parents weren't exactly hip but they matched each other in blandness so that was shocking. "Oh."

Allyson didn't stay long, she drank some more cider and told them she had to go help her mom once again. Allyson was sure there was a lot she wasn't telling her but she knew she would interrogate her later. Before Allyson left Mark's she found that pumpkin dummy on his porch all bundled up without its big pumpkins showing. She sure fixed that by opening its shirt and letting the world see. "Can't cover up those all the time," she smiled. As she walked home she smiled at a photo on her phone. Karen took a selfie of herself naked with a Halloween mask on with a caption "Got a mask for you too! GET HOME SOON!"  
She was so preoccupied she didn't see the man with a blank white face watching her from behind a neighbor's hedge.


	5. Chapter 5

Karen was baking in the kitchen; she'd been inspired lately. The song 'I want Candy' by The Bow Wow Wows was playing at full blast on the old radio that never got used anymore. She had flour and sugar everywhere. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Allyson creep up behind her.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed when Allyson gave her butt a firm smack. Allyson played with her apron straps, tugging them and watching them snap back at her mother's back.

"Damn that's a fine ass!" she got nice and close to Karen, she liked to put on this voice like a sleazy trucker and come onto the newly single parent.

Karen said, mischievously, giving it a wiggle, "I kept it warm for you."

Allyson rested her chin on the redhead's shoulder and breathed heavily in Karen's ear. She was trying to creep her out but it wasn't working, if anything it turned her on greatly. Allyson couldn't control herself anymore, she pulled down Karen's pants and panties; despite their sex life being so constant these days it still came as a shock to both of them when either was in the mood. Karen gasped.

"Sorry Mom, but I have to do this! After I get you ready first!" Allyson dropped to her knees and slammed her tongue inside the tight hole of that gorgeous round ass. Karen was like a cartoon with all of the faces she made while her body tensed up. She took one breast out and pinched her nipple. It took a lot of work to get the older woman off but Allyson was young and had a lot of energy. Sweat dripped down Karen's face as she moaned, she leaned over the counter onto the dough. Allyson knew she was going to cum soon, she saw her hand turn red from how hard she was holding onto the counter. Just a matter of time. She heaved, her throat was getting raspy. Allyson loved the taste. Somehow each time they had sex they found new things to do and new things each other liked. She loved how her mother tasted, this seemingly boring housewife was a total babe and an absolute demon in the sack.

"Allyson! OHHHH! Ahhh! BABY! Keep doing that!"

Allyson loved hearing her name called out, she got off being in control, being everything but the sweet girl next door everyone always made her out to be. She didn't seek approval anymore she just wanted to do her own thing no matter how wrong it was.

"OHH! OHH BABY!"

"Stay with me Mom!"

Allyson stopped just before Karen was about to get off. Karen thought she lost her mind, she robbed her of possibly the first real orgasm of her life. Allyson stood up and let her jeans and panties hit the floor. Karen looked back, annoyed and maybe even fuming a little, Allyson just laughed and did her thing. She grinded up behind Karen, spreading and rubbing her crotch into hers. Both of them could feel the others' wetness. Karen felt Allyson's slender fingers enter her. Allyson kissed the back of her neck.

"Ooh...Ooh..."

"...Yeah, you like that?" Allyson whispered.

Like she was the child, Karen answered, "...Uh-huh..."

Allyson came at just the sounds of Karen's pleas for release. She threw her head back and cried out. She came two more times when Karen came. So much like a wild beast untamed, Karen came hard, knocking her head back and almost slamming into her daughter's nose. She fell forward, resting on the counter, her hands long since gave out, there was such a mess of flour and baking supplies strewn that you could hardly make out what was supposed to have been made.

Karen grunted and said, face down in the dough, "Wanna lick the bowl?"

Allyson, out of breath but amused by the request brought back memories of a simpler time before their forbidden lust took over. She got back down on her knees and licked Karen's sweetness. She took some on her fingers, still fresh and put them in Karen's trembling lips. They shared a kiss of hot passion and swapped the juices.\

Karen put her pants back on, both quickly going back to normal. They both exchanged a secret smile knowing they'd be doing this again very soon.

"Thanks, hun, I really needed that."

Allyson checked her phone, "Whoa I better get my homework done. History paper due."

They'd act sort of like it didn't happen, get back to their lives outside of this fantasy. Halloween was tomorrow. No time to lose. Allyson promised she'd help Vicki with her costume.

"I really don't want to go."

"But it's with your friends. It will be fun!" Karen assured her, "Enjoy it while you can!"

"I'd have more fun if you came there with me."

Karen looked up from her dinner plate. Spaghetti night sure had changed around here. "Honey...you know that can't happen."

"But I...," she was going to say something, something huge and Karen was too afraid to hear it. Allyson was too.

"I know...I know we've had our fun..."

"What? Are you dumping me?" Allyson said, maybe half serious.

"What? No, I would never...But you know people can't know about what we do. I can't walk down the street holding my 18 year old daughter like she's my girlfriend."

"I am your girlfriend! We're partners!" Allyson slammed her plate; Karen was seeing a lot of this temper lately and was getting worried about her mental health.

"I think it's best we...take a break. I really want to check out the Myers' place and get all of that over with.

Allyson wasn't paying attention, something about that shiny new butcher's knife on the counter made her shudder. It was sharp to perfection, she wasn't sure why the urge to pick it up in her hand sounded as pleasing to her as it did.

"Allyson, are you listening to me?"

Allyson finally perked up her ears, "Huh?"

"You wore me out last night, OK? I'm not a young woman anymore."

"Did I hurt you?" she frowned.

Karen scrunched up her face and laughed as she scratched her back, "No. But damn my kitten has claws."

They both laughed hard. Allyson cleared her throat and suggested they get some air, walk around.

"Won't Vikki wonder where you are?"

"Forget about Vikki," Allyson smirked and grabbed her coat. Karen followed with a big black and orange Halloween sweaters with two big Jack O' Lanterns exactly where you think they are. There was a crispness to the air outside. The kind that made you want to stay inside with hot coco but this mother and daughter instead held onto each other for warmth as they patrolled the neighborhood.

Karen held onto Allyson's arm like she was cradling it. They saw some familiar faces and waved, Karen felt a bit odd but maybe no one would say anything.

"See?" Allyson said, "All everyone sees is a normal mother and daughter going on a normal mother and daughter walk."

"...Yeah..."

Sunset. They were alone now with everyone likely inside for the rest of the evening. They continued despite the temperature dropping. Allyson stopped and pointed to the pumpkin lady on Mark's porch.

Karen giggled, not exactly much of a resemblance but it certainly got her attention. "Wow," she said seeing that it was one of the only decorations in front of the house, "Look at her all alone."

Allyson held her mother's hand and said as the breeze caught her hair, "She doesn't have to be."

Karen felt her knees weaken, this girl had some kind of power over her she couldn't shake. She knew she was right. They continued to the gates of the old cemetery.

"What did you want to do here?"

"Always wanted to walk through this at night. I don't know just something about a walk through a cemetery always sounded romantic to me."

One of Karen's eyebrows raised, "Are you sure you're my daughter?"

"Come on," Allyson tugged her arm and led her in. They had to slip through the padlocked gate, something Karen really had to concentrate on, "Maybe you need to lose the sweater."

"Was this just an excuse to get me naked because we can do that at home, young lady."

"Don't worry, I got you."

The two could hardly see a thing but it was a good excuse to get nice and close. They walked slow in case they tripped over a headstone.

"Doesn't everything look beautiful in the moonlight?" Allyson mused.

Karen saw Allyson's face with a silver streak of the moon and breathed, "Yes."

They were quiet a moment. As if to reflect. "Your father is probably off on some cruise with that girl."

"What girl?"

"One that worked with him."

"June? But she's like 22! That's messed! That's like if he dated one of my friends! I hate him even more now!"

She threw her hands in the air and held herself. Karen took that as her cue to be more motherly. She hugged her tight and they moved on.

"This would've been a great night for you to bring some candy," Allyson smiled.

Karen frowned, "Allyson for that last time: I. Did. Not. Bring. Any. Candy."

"But you did," Allyson scoffed, "God you are so forgetful."

Both hushed up when they got to a grave that they should've remembered was there. 'Laurie S. Strode'. What would she make of them?

"I really should go to that house."

"Not without me," Allyson insisted; those dark eyes of hers pierced Karen.

Karen caressed her chin, "No. You go with your friends." Allyson went quiet again. She looked glumly at her grandmother's grave. Karen kissed her on the forehead, "Come on, let's go."

They got lost trying to retrace their steps. Neither could agree on where they came in and both were to stubborn to admit they were wrong. They came across the scariest grave of all. 'JUDITH MYERS'. Michael Myers; sister. Both felt really eerie about being there.

"Did you know they spread a rumor about Michael being grandma's brother? Crazy, right?" Karen didn't say anything right away, she looked genuinely petrified by either the thought of being associated with a murderer or maybe being this close to one of his victims, "Mom?"

"Yeah...that's this town for you."

"Are you scared about people finding out about us?"

Karen finally took her eyes off of Judith Myers' grave long enough to see the pain in her daughter's eyes.

"Honey...I..."

"I don't care. It's not just lust I know that much. We share a connection and it runs deep." Allyson slipped her fingers between Karen's, this icy touch only made them get closer to each other, "Every time we do it I feel closer to you...I know it sounds corny..."

Karen kissed and sucked her fingers, "No it doesn't."

They kissed. First it was sweet and innocent but Allyson of course felt a little feisty, "Oh sorry. You want to take a break, right?"

Karen had this bashful look, "Well...doesn't mean we can't do other stuff."

"Good," Allyson grabbed the bottom of Karen's sweater and started taking it off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!"

Allyson chuckled at her and tossed the sweater on a tree branch, "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." She wiggled her eyebrows comically.

Karen shrugged and figured they might as well have a quickie and go home. She unbuttoned her blouse, "Actually, I don't mind this cold too much."

"See. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yeah...," she could feel so shy even when it was just her.

"Everything looks beautiful in the moonlight, remember? You're already a 10 but now you're a 15."

Karen laughed, "Oh stop it!"

The bra was next. Allyson was surprised by her size every time, it didn't matter, it was just like the first time she seen them. Bigger than double D. She gasped when the bar came off. Karen shivered a bit as the bare flesh met the cold. Like Allyson said: Everything looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her boobs were practically glowing.

Karen's smile turned upside down when Allyson started shedding tears, "Baby?"

Allyson wiped her face with the back of her hand and grabbed hold of Karen, she held her and leaned her back for a romantic kiss, her soft moans made her duplicate them. Allyson's hands squeezed Karen's perfect breasts just to hear her blissful reaction. Their tongues lashed back and forth.

"Look at those silver dollars," Allyson joked, something Mark and Oscar might say.

She kissed them all over like the goody two shoes she was. Karen helped her lift one of them up and put it in her mouth. "Oh you're so good at that!" Allyson continued to suck harder and harder on them, the touch filling Karen with emotion, "Oh, Ally!"

"MMMmmmphmmm", Allyson replied.

"Oh, Ally! I love you! I love you, baby!"

Allyson made a 'POP' sound when she took her mouth off of a nipple, "I love you too...I love you..."

She went back down and played with her toys. Karen looked down at her so proud and so turned on.

Neither noticed a figure by the gate watching them. White mask like a bad omen. It didn't move. Maybe didn't want to.


End file.
